Katelynn Angelina Rhodes
by Olympian Offspring
Summary: This story is obivously about Katelynn Angelina Rhodes, a half- blood, but she doesn't know yet so shhhh anyway it starts out in a stayr's POV...Bad summary sorry...
1. Hooves and Horns

Chapter 1.

Hooves and Horns

I don't own Pjo, but I do own KAR and MAE...and if you don't know what or who that is...you'll have to read the story to find out

* * *

I stumbled through the gravel with my flashlight. Stupid fake feet. I was always tripping over them. Kicking pebbles and dust everywhere, I worked on not getting to close to the edge. I look at my watch. Almost four-thirty. I turned off my flashlight and started forward. A dark silhouette of a person sat in a random place at the edge. As I got closer I heard a bubbly, soft voice singing:

"-You can break my heart

And watch the feelings swirl

But I've got news for you

I'm no ordinary girl-"

"Pretty song" I said turning my flash light back on to find the source of the singing.

"I didn't know anyone was there, but thank you" the voice chuckled at my disadvantage. The flashlight died. I sighed.

"I'd like to sit with you but, I can't see" I complained. The voice laughed.

"The sun will be coming up soon." it said.

"Oh, well what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Michael Evans, your turn" I smirked. I heard a sigh. Suddenly and hand grabbed mine and pulled me down. I lost my balance and almost fell off the cliff if it wasn't for the hand that held me in place. I regained balance and sat next to the mystery person.

"Katelynn Rhodes, but I'd prefer you call me Kat" she said. I nodded.

"Sure…Kat" I hesitated. Light seemed to slowly pour into landscape making shrubs and trees visible. I looked down at my feet, hanging off the side of the Grand Canyon. If one of those shoes were to fall off, I couldn't imagine what would happen.

"Where are you from?" Kat asked me. The sun was starting to rise more and more. I could see the outline of her raven hair hanging around her shoulders. She looked over at me. Her big brown eyes stared at me with curiosity, her slightly slanted eyebrows were raised and her thin, pink lips were in a tight line. Her pale cheeks had a few freckles here and there.

"Huh? Oh New York" I muttered. She nodded and looked back at the Canyon floor hundreds of feet down.

"I've always wanted to go there" she said looking back at me.

"Where are you from?" I asked trying to be polite. She sighed.

"San Diego" she muttered distastefully. I briefly saw her straight teeth. They weren't extremely white but, she probably had a pretty smile.

"Oh" was all I could say. She frowned as if to say "Exactly". Then she stood up and stretched out her arms. Then she looked back down at me.

"Wanna walk?" she asked. I shrugged and pushed myself back onto my fake feet.

"Why not?" I shrugged again. She grabbed a small blue backpack from behind a bush and started walking from the way I came. I followed a few feet behind. I got a good look at what she was wearing. Muddy brown hiking boots, dark skinny jeans, and a lightweight plaid snowboarding jacket. Her raven black hair flowed down her back, covering the hood of her jacket. If her arms were hanging at her side, her hair would touch her elbows. I struggled to fake walk through the gravel. When we walked about a foot away, she turned down a small gravel path. We started descending down into the Canyon.

"Water bottle?" Kat asked briefly looking back at me.

"No thanks. Why were you out so early?" I asked rolling my shoulders. I stepped closer to her, careful not to step on her heels.

"I like to watch the sun come up, and I like being up in the morning. What about you?"

"I wanted to take a walk"

"Oh"

"Why do you prefer people to call you Kat?"

"Why do you ask personal questions?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to dig-"

"No it's fine. My dad calls me Kat, and I just like it. You can call me Katie or Katelynn. I don't care" she shrugged.

"Out of all those names I like Katelynn the best" I offered.

"Katelynn it is" she agreed.

"So…Katelynn, are you on vacation?"

"Yes, with my dad, step-mom and my annoying little brat Violet" she sounded angry.

"Didn't want to come?" I asked. She shook her head.

"My friend, Isobel, was having her birthday party today"

"Oh"

"Yup, how bout you?"

"Nah, just traveling with a friend of mine"

"Oh, who's this friend?" she asked hiding her curiosity.

"His name is Trent"

"Trent?"

"Yup"

"Oh" she muttered. We traveled deeper and farther into the Canyon. Millions of cacti and other desert plants surrounded us.

"Is this a actual trail?"

"No, I found it yesterday. Went all the way to the bottom" she snickered. I looked around me as the Canyon walls got higher and higher.

"Katelynn, who old are you?"

"Who old are you?"

"Fourteen" _lie. _

"Oh I'm twelve." she shrugged. My eyes widened.

"You are, how tall are you?"

"Like five foot one, why?"

"You don't look twelve"

"Well I'm not wearing any makeup, so I guess I naturally look older than I really am. My dad's the same way. He looks sixty, but he's only forty two" Katelynn said rambling on. I nodded.

"Cool" I muttered unfocused.

"Sure" she muttered. Then she picked up speed and walked even faster. I had to trot to keep up with her.

"Gods your fast" I whispered.

"Gods?" she questioned as she suddenly stopped. I slid and tripped over a rock. I landed on my back, making a cloud of dust fly into the air. Katelynn raised her eyebrows and smirked. She offered me her hand. "C'mon twinkle toes, you in the Grand Canyon, if you did that up there" she paused to point up to the ridge we had been sitting on "If would've been bye, bye birdie for you"

"Nice little speech, but unlike you miss ballerina, I'm clumsy and not as graceful. You're like a vampire or an elf" I said grabbing her hand and standing back up. She stared at me.

"Graceful? Miss ballerina? A vampire or and elf? You are the strangest person I've ever met, right down to your hazel eyes and your wispy beard" she said with a confident smile. Then she turned and stalked off to a random bush and sat against it. I came and sat next to her.

"Can I have that water now" I frowned. She laughed.

"Sure" she said unzipping her backpack and handing me a mini water bottle.

"Thanks"

"No Problem" she said pulling out a water bottle for herself. After a long sip, Katelynn stood and threw the bag over her shoulder. "Ya coming twinkle toes, we can't waste time if you want to reach the bottom of the Canyon"

I groaned and stood up next to her "Who said anything about going down to the very bottom?" I whined. Katelynn laughed.

"The half-way mark is a sign that if you push yourself wining is the easiest thing" she said in a sing-song voice. Then she pulled the sleeves over hands and continued her trek down into the Canyon as the sun rose on the sky. After a few minutes, I ran to catch up with her.

"Katelynn, wait, don't start with that poetic crap. Hey, C'mon wait up…no don't start running. Katelynn" I yelled waving my hands over my head.

"Hurry up twinkle toes" she yelled.

"My name is Michael" I screamed.

"Well, mister Michael, twinkle toes, you are slow" she mused as she turned to look at me. I groaned and jogged up to catch her. As soon as I ran, Katelynn turned around and sprinted down the trail. I cursed under my breath. My name was NOT twinkle toes.

* * *

Ok here's the new story, Heads up

KAR= Katelynn Anglina Rhodes and MAE= Michael Anthony Evans

I'll update ASAp, Bye!

~Olympian Offspring

P.S the basic, "Your a half-blood" stuff does come up, but much later l:0 unibrow!


	2. Scissors and Smiles

Chapter 2.

Scissors and Smiles

* * *

Katelynn's POV

"C'mon twinkle toes, hurry up" I yelled. Michael was sitting on a rock three feet away from me. I stood, hands on hips, with an annoyed expression on my face. I looked over him. He had really curly brown hair and wispy beard. He had hazel eyes and was wearing simple jeans and a gray sweatshirt that was a two sizes to big, along with simple black high-top converse.

"Katelynn, we've spent hours hiking, most of the time me chasing you, can we just rest for like three minutes" he begged. I groaned, but sat criss-cross in the dirt. Sighing I shivered and laid down on the little path. "You're gonna get all dirty"

I shrugged "Oh well" somehow I knew he shook his head. I sat up on my elbows to look at him. "We're dirt, does it matter if I lay in it?"

"I guess not" he shrugged. I laid back down.

"So"

"So what?"

"Nothing just so"

"Do you like your step-mom?"

"Oh she's the best, every Monday and Friday we go to dairy queen. And she understands if I don't wanna baby sit Violet, and she lets me stay up and eat ice cream at one A.M. There's so much more about her, and I love her I do, she awesome. And Violet's not that bad but sometimes-" I shivered.

"Oh, what about your dad?"

My shoulders sank deeper into the ground and I closed my eyes "He's…he's another story. After he married Mia, my step-mom, he became an author. Now he's busy a lot and doesn't always have time for me. And when he does have extra time, he's with Violet. And I love him, cuz he's my dad, but I wish we could spend time together like we used to. Before he got married, we would always go to the movies on Monday, then for dinner we went and ate pizza and wings and at restaurant by our house called Native New Yorker (Great restaurant btw!)" I shrugged again.

"Oh, that sucks"

"Yup, sure does" I looked up at the blue sky.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I jumped up.

"Yes!" I beamed with excitement, I took off my jacket and tied it around my waist. I looked down to remember what shirt I put on. It was my ripped up Green Day shirt.

"Are you Goth?" Michael asked me, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I shook my head.

"Nah, this is Mia's old shirt, she was a total punk. But she grew out of it and gave it to me" I shrugged. Michael nodded.

"Oh, cool" he muttered unfocused. I shook my shoulders and looked at him.

"Are you ok? You seemed distracted"

"Kinda, I'm wondering when we're getting to the bottom of the Canyon and then when we go back up"

"We're almost there, I swear" I smirked. Michael groaned softly but got up and continued to follow me as I started walking. I looked around the landscape as I had yesterday. Trees and cacti everywhere and most of all rocks. Big, tiny, and in between. I picked up a random pebble and started tossing it up into the air. We continued walking for five more minutes until the trees and bushes opened up and we entered a little clearing. I heard Michael sigh with relief.

"Is this it?" he asked sitting against a tree trunk.

"Ya, but it's a peaceful little place that's nice to sit in and relax ya know?"

"Yup, it's pretty peaceful"

"That's why I like it"

"So how long are you gonna be here?" Michael asked me, his eyes closing.

"I dunno three or four more days. We're staying at that new Colorado Resort"

"Oh that place looks nice"

"For the most part, I have to share a bed with Violet and she's barely five, but other than that it's pretty nice" I shrugged. He nodded. I sighed and grabbed my water bottle from my bag. After a giant gulp of water, I rested my head on the nearest bush, not carrying if my hair got stuck.

"So when are we going back up?" Michael asked erupting the somewhat peaceful silence. Cicadas buzzed all over and if you were very quiet, you could hear the faint sound of the Colorado river in the distance. I looked over at him. His eyes were closed but, he was looking in my direction.

"When ever. If you wanna go back up now we can"

"Ok, then let's go. I have to find Trent, and we need to go get food"

"Yum food" I muttered. Michael smiled and opened his eyes.

"Exactly" he smiled wider. I laughed. We both stood and started heading back up the trail. I turned and walked backwards to look at him.

"Wanna run?" I asked, hyper and jittery. Michael's eyes widened.

"NO" he said with a stern voice. I snickered.

"I was kidding" I smiled.

"Uh huh, sure" he shook his head.

"I was"

"Katelynn" he paused to look me in the eyes. "It's not nice to lie"

I laughed again "I was not lying, cross my heart" I did.

"Would you ever stick a fork in your eye?" he asked amused. I stopped to glare at him.

"What idiot would be dumb enough to stick a fork in their own eye" I shook my head. I turned forward and started walking again.

"I dunno, but I saw this kid stick scissors in his eye before" I muttered distastefully. I shivered and closed my eyes for a minute.

"Wonderful, kids sticking sharp things in their eyes, just what the adults wanted" I shook my head. I reopened my eyes and heard Michael snicker.

"I know right?" he asked laughing. I laughed too.

"It's kinda weird that we're laughing because some idiot kid shoved a pair of scissors in his eye"

"Ya, pretty weird" Michael agreed with a laughed. We climbed for another two hours before finally we got back to the top of the Canyon.

"Happy, we made it to the top" I said with a smirk. Michael was laying in the dirt, panting. "C'mon it wasn't that bad"

"You…ran…again" he panted. I laughed and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry for running" I said with a smile. He looked over at me.

"I…might…forgive…you…might" he said still panting.

"Katelynn!" My step-mom called. I turned to see her walking this way. My step-mom's dark brown hair was pulled into a messy bun. She wore shorts, and purple t-shirt and running shoes. She was healthy and skinny even after she gave birth to Violet. I stood and brushed the dirt of my shins.

"Ya Mia?" I asked as she reached me.

"Were going canoeing remember?" she said smiling one of her bright smiles. Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Oh yea, I forgot sorry. I'll be right there ok?"

"Just meet me at the truck, k?"

"Alright" I said with a smile. Mia nodded and stalked off towards the hotel parking lot.

"Have to go?' Michael asked standing behind me. I turned and looked at him.

"Ya, I'm going canoeing but, I'll see you later tonight?" I asked.

"What's later tonight?" he asked with his bushy eyebrows raised. I sighed.

"Just meet me back here at midnight k?" I asked with a smirk. He shrugged.

"Ok"

"Bye twinkle toes" I said with a smile.

"Bye Katelynn" Michael said shaking his head. I turned and ran off towards the parking lot. I felt Michael's eyes on the back of my head and I ran. I picked up speed and ran away as fast as I could.

* * *

Ok guys here's the second chapter! Enjoy! I'll update asap

~Olympian Offspring


	3. Meeting at Midnight

Michael's POV

I waited and waited. It was already dark outside, and past midnight. I didn't know why I was still waiting for her. I looked at my watch again. _1:30 A.M._ I felt like I had been stood up. I was even sitting at our ledge! But she was still a no show. The moon was shining down on my face. I frowned. I heard footsteps shuffling my way. I turned to see a girl running towards me. She wore long shorts that hung loosely around her knees, a tight fighting tank top which she was covering as she zipped up her lightweight snowboarding jacket. On her feet were untied hiking boots. The moon made her bare legs seem pale white, like ice.

"Katelynn?" I asked when she was close enough.

"No it's a potato" she hissed shaking her head. She sat next me and brushed her raven hair over to her left shoulder. She turned to face me a bright smile resting on her lips. I spoke without thinking.

"And a very pretty potato at that" I bit my lip after saying that. She flushed bright red. I can't believe I just said that! And to a regular mortal! I'm a satyr, and satyr's fall in love with nymphs, not humans. '

"I'm so sorry Michael, one I have a boyfriend in San Diego, he's a pineapple. And two my dad found my eyeliner and gave me a two hour lecture of how young I am and why I shouldn't wear makeup because people will think I'm older and take advantage of me and them Mia said something about my boyfriend, and don't even get me started with that three hour lecture. I had to sneak out when he fell asleep on the pull out couch." she bit her lip. The blood rushed out of my face and my nerves turned to ice.

"You have a boyfriend?" I asked trying not to sound suspicious.

"No, Mia thinks I do. I have this friend back in Cali named Cody. Mia thinks we're together, but I swear to all who are sane we're not" she rolled her eyes. I nodded, slightly relieved.

"What about people who aren't sane?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, ya them to. I love insane people" she smiled.

"Why?"

"My aunt has arachnophobia and she saw a spider hanging off her favorite lamp, I was laughing my ass off"

"Katelynn" I scolded. She rolled her eyes.

"I was laughing my butt off. Sorry old habit"

"Well cussing isn't a good habit" I said frowning.

"Sorry, I live in a bad neighbor hood. Nothing I can do about the way people talk" she shrugged. I shook my head.

"Ok well why did you want to meet me here at midnight?"

"I missed it, and it's hard to see on your own. But as soon as it's 12:00 there's a tree over on that side of the canyon-" she pointed to an odd looking tree on the far side of the canyon walls. It was dark where the tree was which made it almost impossible to see. "-And when the moon shines on it, it's the prettiest thing you'll ever see" she smiled.

"I highly doubt that"

"What are you calling me a liar?"

"No I believe the tree part, but you'll be amazed at the pretty things I've seen" I said with a smirk. Katelynn rolled her eyes.

"I highly doubt that" she mimicked. I pushed her shoulder. She looked at me, then pushed back.

"Ok, uncle, uncle"

"You have an uncle who's name is uncle?" she asked smirking.

"No it means-"

"I know what it means, I was joking" she said playfully shoving me.

"Now what?" I asked getting bored.

"Well, we missed it so, I guess we'll have to meet up again. Tomorrow let's meet at eleven thirty" she said with a smirk. I nodded.

"So…goodbye?" I questioned. She sighed.

"For now, if I see you today, I have something else to show you"

"Show me now" I shrugged. She chuckled.

"You have to be in daylight dumb as-"

"Dumb donkey" I interrupted.

"Fine dumb donkey" she said waving her hands by her face.

"Well donkey means ass" I shrugged. Katelynn burst out laughing.

"Ha, you said it" she giggled.

"I know, I know. Write a book about it. Sue me for saying a cuss word" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey watch it sarcasm mouth" I glared at her. "But sarcasm is fun" she smiled, I chuckled.

"Stop making me giggle" I scolded. She shook her head.

"You really shouldn't say 'giggle'"

"Why not?"

"You sound gay" she smirked. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"What do I say then?"

"Chuckle or laugh"

"Ok and you can say giggle but not chuckle"

"I can say chuckle"

"Lesbo!" I muttered under my breath. She gritted her teeth and slugged me in the arm. I grabbed my arm in shock. It was red and hurting like Hades.

"Ow?" I screamed.

"I'm not a lesbian thank you" she rolled her eyes. I gripped my arm tighter. It really hurt.

"How do you hit so hard?"

"I was in karate for like three years" she shrugged.

"Oh wonderful" I whispered.

"I should go now" she muttered standing up.

"Here I'll walk you to the resort"

"Ok" she said smiling with her lips closed tight. We started walking east towards a pretty much vacant parking lot. There were only fifteen cars there.

"Which one is yours?"

"Excuse me?"

"Which car is your family's?"

"The black truck over there" she pointed to a large truck that was jet black with steps by the doors.

"Nice"

"It's Mia's" she said wandering towards a large pale white building with a giant sign that read "Colorado Resort". I looked up and down the building. It looked like it had twenty levels.

"What room are you in"

"Fifth floor, third door from the right" she pointed to a big tree.

"What kind of tree is that?"

"I don't know" she said with attitude. Then she ran over to the tree and started climbing. She climbed to the branch nearest to a certain window. Then Katelynn looked down at me "See you tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" I said smiling. She nodded, then opened the window and crawled into the room. Once I heard the window shut and lock I started towards the little tent I was staying in. When I reached our ledge, I thought about it then laid down, looking at the stars. My arm still hurt like Hades.

* * *

Hi people! Ok I just had to update. I'm trying to update as fast as I can, cuz I leave for Lake Havasu tomorrow. Luv you guys!

~Olympian Offspring


	4. Surprise

Katelynn's POV

At noon, I changed into light skinny jeans, my hiking boots which I left untied, and my jacket. My dad was sitting at the table with his computer in front of his face. The light from the screen reflected on his wire-rimmed glasses. His light blonde hair was turning gray and he had bags under his eyes from working on his book so much.

"Dad, I'm going to hang out with Michael" I called at the door. I grasped the hotel key in my pocket with my chap stick. He briefly glanced up at me, then refocused on the computer.

"Ok be careful, don't fall into the canyon, no kissing, and don't touch him or let him touch you"

"Ok one, why would I be stupid enough to fall into the _Grand canyon_, and Michael is my friend, it's not like that, God" I rolled my eyes. Then before he could say anything else I shut the door and bolted down the hall to the elevator. After three minutes of standing next a man who was wearing a gray business suit and yelling into his phone. As soon as the doors opened I an as fast as I could out the front door. I kept running till I saw Michael sitting at "our" ledge. I guess I should just call it that cuz in a way it was. I sped up, kicking rocks and dust behind me. Michael looked up as me as I approached and smiled at me. I smiled back. When I finally reached him I sat down and crossed my legs.

"Why hello there" He said smirking.

"Hello" I said biting my lip. I sighed and let my shoulders slump.

"Tired?"

"Very, I stayed up till like five" I muttered sleepily.

"Well I didn't sleep at all" he said holding up two coffee cups.

"Not my fault" I shrugged. He chuckled.

"Never said it was"

"I know, I was just saying it wasn't my fault" I shrugged again. Suddenly a figure with brown hair started walking from the opposite direction of the resort. As his got closer I could see him better. He was skinny and tall. He wore jeans and a black shirt. Michael looked at me then at the guy approaching. Michael stood up and met the guy half-way. They talk for a few minutes before Michael turned around and looked at me.

"Hey Katelynn, come over here" he called. I stood and brushed off my jeans, then rolled my shoulders and started walking towards them. I reached them and stood by Michael's side. The guy had hazel eyes and braces. He was kinda smiling and kinda frowning.

"Hi, I'm Trent" the guy said holding put his hand.

"Katelynn" I muttered. Shaking his hand. He had an iron grip and as soon as he released my hand I immediately pulled my hand back as fast as I could. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as he continued looking at me. I could probably spend an hour thinking about ways to describe him but, to put it simply he was hot. I bit my lip and looked at my shoes. Trent looked at Michael.

"I didn't mean to disturb you but…Uncle Chiron called and said we needed to find…your sister and go…home in three days" Trent said glancing at me every other word.

"No it's fine, you didn't interrupt anything we were just sitting" Michael shrugged. I kept glancing at Trent and biting my lip.

"Ok well find your…sister and quick. I'd like to get back to New York soon"

"Alright Trent" Michael rolled his eyes.

"I'm gonna get food. See ya Later" Trent said then he turned to me. "It was nice to finally meet you Katelynn"

I said something real intelligent like "Uh...hehe" Trent smiled at me then turned around and started walking away. I bit my lip. It felt like forever but it was only a few minutes, when Trent was a tiny speck walking farther and farther.

"So…" Michael said crossing his arms.

"Wanna listen to music?" I looked at him to find him already looking at me.

"Sure" he shrugged. We walked to the resort. I picked up a rock and threw it at my family's room window. Violet opened the window and stuck her head out, her red hair tumbled down her shoulder and almost hit the tree.

"Sissy!" she squealed. She waved at me like there was no tomorrow. I groaned but smiled.

"Vi, go get mommy's keys and toss them down to me" I said slowly. She nodded a disappeared for a few minutes. When she returned she tossed the keys to me. I caught the in my right hand. "Thanks Vi, tell mommy I have her keys and that I'm just listening to music in her car"

"Ok, bye sissy!" she smiled. Then she disappeared back into the room and I heard the window shut. I turned to Michael.

"We're gonna listen to music in your step-moms car?"

"Yup"

"Ok" he shrugged. I linked arms with him and steered him towards the car. We didn't say anything but we were both smiling. We reached the parking lot and I unlocked the car. We I sat the drivers seat, Michael in the passenger seat. I turned the car on and the volume on the radio up loud. I recognized the beginning of a song.

"Oh this is one of my favorite songs!" I yelled. I started singing as loud as I could, Michael laughed the whole time.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake

"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"

Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize

Hypocrites. You're all here for the very same reason

'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And the life's like a hourglass glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, girl

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe…Just breathe

May he turned 21 on the base at fort bliss

"Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist

Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year

Here in town you can tell he's been down for awhile

But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles.

Wanna hold him

Maybe I'll just sing about it

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable

And life's like a hourglass glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, boys

So cradle your head in your hands

And breathe…just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel you shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you only try turning around

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside me

Threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

'Cause these words are my diary screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want

Because you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand

And breathe, just breathe

Woah breathe, just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe

Oh breathe, just breathe"

"Wow, your pretty good at hitting the high notes" Michael smiled.

"I am aren't I?" I smiled. We laughed for a moment and just let the music play. I looked out the window and saw a fifteen-year-old walking towards the truck. He had shaggy black hair that barely hung below his ears. His chocolate brown eyes were darting around the parking lot. He wore jeans and a green t-shirt with Vans. I yelped in excitement. Then I almost tore the door open as I kicked it open. I didn't waste time I jumped over the step and started running to the boy, smiling. Michael jumped out of his side of the car like he was a goat on the mountains.

"Katelynn?" he called running around the truck.

"Sammy!" I screamed. I jumped into the guys arms wrapping my legs around his waist ad my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his shoulder as he spun around in circles. Finally he set me down and gave me a giant bear hug.

"Katie! It's been forever" he said releasing me.

"I know where have you been? How tall are you now?" I gushed.

"I spent an extra year in Uncle Carl's farm, and I'm 5'11 now, how tall are you 4'6?"

"5'1 thank you" I put my hands on my hips. He rolled his eyes.

"How's dad?"

"Great!"

"Mia?"

"Wonderful!"

"Violet?"

"Well she's not the crazy three-year-old you left two years ago… Now she's a crazy five-year-old" we laughed. We briefly hugged again. Michael cleared his throat and walked over to where we were standing. He raised his eyebrows and was about to say something when he was interrupted.

"Well, looks like someone has a boyfriend" Sam said with a smug smile. I flushed bright red.

"Sammy, it's not like that, this is my friend Michael" I said slugging Sam in the arm. He rolled his eyes.

"Right" he sad shaking his head. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Uh…?" Michael said with a confused look on his face.

"Whoops" I said smacking my forehead. "forgot to introduce you guys. Sammy this is Michael like I said, Michael this is my older Sam Mathew Rhodes" I said punching Sam in the arm again.

"No need for the middle name" he shrugged.

"What eva!" I said in a weird voice. We both laughed as Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Guess who I brought?" Sam said smiling with excitement.

"Did you really bring him?" I beamed with excitement. Sam whistled and out of nowhere a huge yellow lab came bounding towards me. "Scout!"

"Yup, he was waiting by the hotel" Sam said chuckling. I knelt on the ground as my lab tackled me. Scout was a three-year-old lab who tall, skinny and hyper.

"Oh Scout, my little boy!" I exclaimed hugging him around his neck. He licked my cheek and I smiled. I turned and looked at Michael. "This is my lab, Scout"

"Oh" he said. He seemed confused by everything. Before I could explain more, Sam reminded me of something. Something really important.

"Sis, we have to go get ready for the wedding" he said with wide eyes. I smacked my forehead. Then I briefly glanced Michael, who's face was a pale as ever.

"Wedding?" he whispered puzzled.

* * *

Hey guys! Ok so if you know what song Katelynn sang, well... TELL ME! in ur review of course! anyway... i'll update ASAP and yaaa. Luv you guys! If your reading this you rock! Ok well...ya bye!


	5. The wedding part one

Michael's POV

My head was spinning. A wedding? I stared at Katelynn and her brother in shock, pure shock. I could see the resemblance between the two. Same raven hair, same chocolate brown eyes. They even had similar facial features. Slightly slanted eyebrows, thin lips. They were like twins except he was taller. They both looked concerned at me.

"Michael?" Katelynn asked concerned.

"Um…yes?"

"I have to go get ready for my cousin's wedding. Are you gonna be ok?" She said patting my shoulder. I let of a sigh of relief. Her cousins wedding, it was her cousins wedding. She sighed and looked at her brother. "He'll be ok"

"Alright, I wanna see dad anyway" he shrugged.

"So bye?" I asked them. They looked back at me. Katelynn nodded.

"I'll see you at eleven-thirty" she smiled. Her brother raised his eyebrows but just shrugged it off. They turned around and started walking to the hotel. Katelynn turned around a waved. I waved back and smiled. Her brother most of said something funny cuz she looked at him and started laughing, then she bolted ahead of him, dirt flying behind her. Her brother took off after her but wasn't as fast. Their dog was already waiting at the hotel door, sitting by the sign that "Pet friendly Resort". They disappeared into the door, their dog trailing behind. I looked at my watch it was only noon. I decided I wanted to see her before she left. I walked to the hotel and sat in the lobby for an hour until I heard the elevator ding and familiar voice talking. Then they walked into the lobby. First was a man in a tux with gray-ish blonde hair with glasses walking arm-in-arm with a Katelynn's step-mom who was wearing a satin blue dress with high-heels. Her hair was up in an elegant bun. Next was a five-year-old with her hair in a pony tail. She was wearing a pale pink dress and she was carrying a little pink basket with white flower petals. Then she walked in. She was arm-in-arm with her brother who was wearing a tux. Katelynn's long hair had been cut two inches below her shoulders. It was curled and now hanging in raven ringlets around her face. She had a strapless pale pink dress that brushed the floor as she walked, but I could hear high-heels so she must be wearing them, she looked a little taller. Around her waist was a pink bow that matched the dress. She carried white lilies in the crook of her free arm. Then I sucked in a sharp breath and looked at her face. She was wearing black eyeliner that made her chocolate eyes pop. Her thin lips were now glossy pink. She had light pink blush, and silver eye shadow.

"Katelynn?" I said my voice an octave than usual. She looked over at me and smiled at bright smile.

"Michael? What are you doing here?" she said letting go of her brothers arm. Her dad turned and looked at me as I stood.

"Katelynn, you have three minutes meet us at the truck" he said with a stern voice. Katelynn nodded and watched as her family walked outside. As soon as the door closed she turned back to me.

"Why are you here?" she asked walking and sitting next to me.

"Why do you look fifteen instead of twelve?"

"I'm turning thirteen in two weeks"

"Still have you seen yourself, you look…wow" I said looking straight in her eyes.

"C'mon" Katelynn said standing.

"Where are we going?"

"To my cousins wedding, Brittnee won't mind" she shrugged.

"Really?"

"Ya c'mon" she said taking my hand and pulling me outside. Her family car was in the front near the entrance if the hotel. She pulled my to very back.

"Why are we back here?"

"Gotta sit somewhere" she laughed.

"But your wearing a dress." I pointed out. She laughed.

"It's clean"

"How will you get up?"

"You let me take care of that now get up" she said pointing. I shrugged and put my fake foot on the truck and pulled myself up. I climbed over the side and watched in amazement as Katelynn did the same.

"How…" I was at a loss for words. She giggled and sat next to me and stretched her legs out.

"This dress is not as tight as think, I can easily climb, jump and walk."

"Oh" I said nodding. The truck started and very slowly we made progress away from the parking lot. After five minutes of slow driving, Katelynn's dad pulled into a parking lot that had a lot of cars on it. There was a big building with French doors that opened to rows of chairs and a white alter with green plants growing over it. Many people were sitting in the chairs already and the priest was at the alter standing next to a tall man who looked Italian. The car stopped and Katelynn stood. I climbed over the truck and jumped down the pavement below. Katelynn did the same.

"Sit with my parents ok?" she said smiling.

"Katelynn!" a guy voice exclaimed. I turned and saw a guy running towards us. He looked about Katelynn's height with her high-heels on. He had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Max, you actually ready and wearing you tux, I'm shocked" she said smiling. The Max kid rolled his eyes. He stopped in front of Katelynn and gave her a big hug.

"The ceremony's about to start where's Sam and Violet?" Max demanded.

"Right here" Sam said standing next to Katelynn, he gave Max a high five.

"Maxie!" Violet screamed she ran and jumped into Max's arms.

"Violet! How's my little cousin"

"Great!" she yelled. The three of them laughed. Katelynn turned to me.

"This is my cousin Max. We gotta go but I'll see you after the ceremony, k?" Katelynn smiled. I nodded. Max put Violet down and grabbed her hand. Katelynn linked arms with him and Sam and the four of them walked to the big building. I turned and looked at the truck. Katelynn's stop mom got out of the drivers seat making me raise my eyebrows. Katelynn's dad got out the passenger side. Mia walked up to me.

"You're Michael?" she asked crossing her arms. I nodded. "Ok, well c'mon let's sit down"

"Mia, lock the truck please" Katelynn's dad came around and linked arms with Mia.

"I'm getting it Joseph, Geez" Mia rolled her eyes and hit a button on the car keys in her hand. The truck beeped and we started walking.

Honestly I didn't understand why I came with them. I wasn't family and a lot of people stared at me as followed behind Mia and Katelynn's dad. I sat next to Katelynn's dad at the edge of the isle. I was a little nervous of being there. I only knew Katelynn, and I barely knew the rest of her family. I felt like a vegetarian at a steakhouse. I wished I had a tin can to chew on. The music started playing and they first people started walking out.

First came a woman who looked about twenty-three. She was wearing the same kind of dress as Katelynn, she had blonde hair with blue streaks and rose was slipped in her hair which hung on her shoulders. On her right shoulder she had a tattoo of a dolphin which matched her blue eyes. She was arm-in-arm with a very tall guy who looked like the grooms twin brother. When the reached the last chair the next couple walked out. The woman also looked twenty-three, she had red hair and green eyes. She was walking with a man who had jet black hair and brown eyes. The first couple already split up and were now standing at opposite ends of the alter. I turned and looked at the third couple coming. I noticed that all the bridesmaids had different flowers the first one, purple flowers, the second, yellow, the third red. The third was a petite little thing. She was really short and had short brown hair, she had hazel eyes and was walking with Katelynn's brother. Next was Katelynn walking with Max. After them was Katelynn's step-sister who was walking with another five-year-old. The flower girl and the ring barer. The little boy had brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. After they reached the alter the bride came out. The bride wore a dress with only one strap on her right shoulder. She had blonde hair that was dark brown two inches before the ends, it was also curled like Katelynn's and hung lightly around her shoulders. She had purple streaks in her side swept bangs. Her dress hugged her waist but flowed out like a ball gown. The strangest thing was her flowers which were bright orange. She was walking with a man with slightly gray hair and glasses. I was guessing he was her father. As the neared the end of the isle her father turned to her, smiled and kissed her cheek, then gave her hand to the groom. Half-way through the ceremony I noticed that Katelynn, her brother and Max, were all fidgeting like they couldn't stay still. I leaned over to Mr. Rhodes.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered.

"Who Katelynn, Sam and Max? They have ADHD they can't stay still" he whispered back. What were the odds of Katelynn, Sam and Max all having ADHD. Not likely. I knew I smelled a half-blood around her and it only got stronger when Sam and Max were by her. Katelynn was the half-blood Chiron sent be to get. And there were two more. I sighed quietly. This would be a long trip home. Four half-bloods including Trent, and I'm the only Satyr. Great.

The ceremony ended and the couples walked back down the isle. I needed to talk to Katelynn though, immediately. We all wandered into the building. The doors opened up to a large reception area. Everyone in the ceremony were posing for pictures outside at the alter. This would take awhile. After half an hour they finally finished taking pictures. Katelynn motioned for me to come over to her. I walked over to her and her cousin.

"Michael, this is my awesome cousin Brittnee" she pointed to her.

"Nice to meet you" I muttered. I stuck out my hand. Brittnee smiled and exposed braces on her white teeth. The bands were purple and green, and stood out completely by her white dress.

"I'm Brittnee, it's nice to meet you Michael" she shook my hand but looked back when her new husband called for her. She gave us an apologetic look and ran towards him. Max came up then and stood by Katelynn.

"Hey Katie, hungry?" He asked. Her eyes lit up.

"Starved, sorry Michael. You can sit with my parents." she smiled. Then she linked arms with Max and walked inside. I groaned. I would never be able to talk to her. Through out the night Katelynn and Max stayed with each other. Wherever Katelynn was Max was there to. They looked like twins in a way. I sighed and rubbed my forehead. Everyone was walking or dancing or just talking now. Katelynn and Max came over to the empty table I was sitting at.

"Can we talk for like five minutes?" I asked a little crazed. Katelynn nodded and sat down across from me, Max right next to her. I sighed. "Okay…"

* * *

Ok, there's that chapter. I've been really busy but I'll try to update faster. I found my glasses so yay! Anyway Love you guys, see ya!


	6. The wedding part two

Michael's POV

What was I supposed to do, come right out and say, "I think your mom is a goddess". Uh no. I was thinking I should just ask her about her mom see how much she knew.

"Michael, are you gonna say something?" she asked. I was frozen at the moment. I couldn't believe how much she looked like- "Michael I'm serious are you ok, you look really pale"

"Should we get your dad?" Max whispered. I was thinking then I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"Katelynn what do you know about your mom?" I asked gingerly, afraid she would be hurt. She sucked in a sharp breath and closed her eyes. A touchy subject for both of them. Max looked pained and stared at the floor his mouth in a tight line. Katelynn laughed nervously like she remembered something she didn't want to share.

"I never knew my mom, she left a year after I was born, Sam doesn't even remember her" she said sighed sadly and opening her eyes. A lump seemed to form in her throat and I could tell she didn't feel like talking but also felt she needed to get it out.

"You don't remember anything?" I bit my lip that had started quivering for some strange reason. Emotions rolled through my head. I could feel that both Max and Katelynn were sad about something.

"Mom left us so young" Max whispered laying his head in his heads. My ear twitched.

"Mom? You two are siblings now too?" I asked. They glanced nervously at each other. Katelynn sighed and looked at me.

"Say something and I'll have Sam hang you by your toes off the alter, but…a few years ago I found two birth certificates that had

mine and Max's birthday on it. We knew we had the same birthday but when I also found a adoption paper I did research. Anyway Max and I are twins but my dad couldn't handle all three of us. Max was adopted by my aunt Gloria and Sam was sent to live with our uncle. Listen my life is screwed up more than you know but I never knew my mother and she never wanted us, not Sam not Max and not me and I wouldn't have my life any other way" she said proudly. I looked up at the sky and silently cursed Zeus. Not good. If their mom was who I thought it was we were in trouble.

"Ok can I maybe talk to your dad about it?" I asked hoping silently.

"Sure but he doesn't like to talk about it" she said shrugging. I nodded and stood. After five minutes of searching for Mr. Rhodes I tried outside. There, at the alter was Mr. Rhodes looking at the blue sky. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he seemed to be leaning on the edge of the plastic alter. I quietly walked up and stood behind him.

"You're here to take them to that blasted camp of yours aren't you?" he whispered silently. I nodded though he couldn't see.

"Do you know who their mother is?" I asked standing next to him. He chuckled.

"Oh yes but she said I wasn't aloud to tell anyone. She'll claim them on Katelynn and Max's thirteenth birthday in a few weeks." he muttered.

"Sir-"

"Michael promise me you won't let them get killed." he turned to me with a single tear on his cheek. I nodded.

"I promise sir" I turned away from him.

"I haven't told them, so I imagine you will"

"No sir we have an orientation film for that" I muttered. He snorted.

"She doesn't have a cabin at camp, where will they stay?"

"They might build her a cabin" I suggested.

"For three kids? I highly doubt it"

"Does Mia know?"

"No"

"What will you tell her?"

"That the kids are going to summer camp, and they'll be back to live with us"

"But you live in San Diego"

"But we are moving to Arizona"

"And you're going to take all three of them back to live with you?"

"They're my kids Michael, I'm not going to neglect them. Excuse me for a random question but how old are you?"

"Twenty-eight sir" I said awkwardly. He nodded.

"Then I expect you to take good care of my children" he crossed his arms and sighed. I shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll try sir but I have another half-blood with me and I'm not sure how long or safe the journey will be." I muttered rolling my shoulders, trying to get relaxed.

"I don't care if it takes a month or two, I want you to get them to safety." he said with a stern look forced my way. My shoulders sagged.

"Ok I'll try sir, one more question their mother is…"

Katelynn's POV

Flashback

"Come on Maxie give me back my Rockstar" I warned.

"No way you're already way to hyper"

"Shut up and give it back, before I tackle you" I screamed. He rolled his green eyes. I started jumping up and down like kangaroo. "I don't wanna be a chicken, that's ok I'll be a duck, quack, quack, quack, quack"

"See, you just made up your own weird version of the chicken song" he pointed out holding the blue can high above his head. I tackled him to the ground and snagged the tin can. Then I jumped up and ran in a circle around the cement picnic table. I quickly guzzled the last of the energy drink, took off the pop top and made a beeline for the small beach. As soon as my ankles hit the water I stopped and put the pop top on the silver chain.

"Twenty-four pop tops now, all from Rockstar's" I screeched happily. Max came down the hill and tackled me into the water. I shrieked and brought him down with me. We wrestled until Brittnee came in her brand new "Lake Havasu, AZ" t-shirt and stood at the top of the hill. I used the distraction as an advantage and pushed Max off me, then tackled him.

"Guys we didn't even get the boat in the water yet and your already soaked." she said. I looked down at my big white t-shirt. You could see right through it to my brand new purple one-piece. Then I looked over at Max, his dark blue shorts and white t-shirt were soaked. I felt my hair, completely drenched.

"Sorry" I shrugged. Max nodded. Brittnee rolled her eyes.

"Come on guys" she said putting her hands on her hips. We both jumped up and ran towards the top of the hill. "Crazy seven-year-olds" I heard Brittnee mutter.

End Of Flashback

I sighed. It all seemed so simple six years ago. Now Brittnee was married at twenty-three and I was turning thirteen in less than a month.

"You ok Katie?" Max asked me looking concerned. I nodded and smiled wide.

"Just remembering our second trip to Lake Havasu"

"The one where we tackled each other, got soaked, and got chewed out by uncle Carl?"

"Yup" we laughed.

"Do you still have the necklace?"

"Yea, but now it has like thirty pop tops" I chuckled.

"You guys were so-o annoying on that trip" Brittnee said sitting in the same place Michael was at least a minute ago.

"You remember that?" I asked surprised. She laughed and nodded.

"Uh-huh"

"Do you guys remember Nort-Nort?" I asked with a smile.

"That carp dad caught?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Oh yea, then he scared the crap out of you Katie by holding it up to your back when you were spelling your initials in seashells." Brittnee said with a smug smile. I frowned as Max and Brittnee cracked up.

"Oh shut up" I crossed my arms.

"Max come here for a sec." Sam yelled.

"K" he said getting up and jogging over to Sam. I looked back at Brittnee.

"Bikini or Boy shorts?" she asked smiling.

"Boy shorts duh! Bikini or Boy shorts?" I said with a smirk.

"Bikini" she shrugged. Mia put her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you two asking what kind of underwear the other person is wearing again?" Mia asked sweetly. Brittnee and I laughed.

"Yup" I nodded.

Flashback

"So Max, boxers or briefs?" I asked sitting next to him on the boat.

"Why do you care?" he asked staring at me.

"Oh I don't I'm just bored" I shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"No thank you" he said looking back.

"Hamster or lizard?"

Sigh "Lizard"

"Zebra or platypus?"

"Zebra"

"Lion or tiger"

"Katie" he whined. I sighed.

"So Katie, Bikini or Boy shorts?" Brittnee asked smirking.

"Boy shorts duh!" I exclaimed. The boat laughed. Aunt Gloria smiled and snuggled into Uncle Jimmy, her pregnant stomach just now starting to show.

"You are a crazy little eight-year-old Katelynn, crazy" she muttered.

End of Flashback

"Were you thinking of it too?" Brittnee smiled. I nodded. Mia chuckled.

"Brit sweetie it's time to cut the cake, then when everyone's done eating it's time for you to leave" Mia said sadly. Brittnee nodded and stood. Mia left and walked to the cake as I stood. Brittnee and I shared a melancholy smile. I sighed and rushed to hug her.

"I'm gonna miss you and Danni the most" she sighed. I thought of Daniela, Or Danni as we called her, Brittnee's twin. I sighed.

"I'm really gonna miss you Brittnee, I'm gonna miss you a lot!" I said hugging her tightly. Brittnee, who was like my older sister, was going to Hawaii for a week and I was leaving to go back to California tomorrow.

* * *

Hey guys! Ok so I don't think I mentioned it but the song in chapter four was "Breathe" by Anna Nalick. It's a really good song so good listen to it! Oh and congrats World Of New for guessing it right. Ok well bye!


	7. Michael the rescue boat

Katelynn's POV

I wasn't sure what to do. Right before Brittnee and Robbie were gonna cut the cake my dad walked in, wiping a tear from his cheek. He joined Mia. I was leaning against Max in the front of the group. The whole family knew this would be hard on me and Danni. Max my twin, knew me best. He hugged me tightly. After Brittnee and Robbie cleaned the cake off their faces, they started cutting the cake for the guests. I shrugged Max's arms off my shoulder's and slowly walked to the girl's bathroom. I thought someone would follow me but no one did. I sat in the third stall, on the edge of the seat, trying to stop the tears. It was worthless to try, the tears fell anyway. I grabbed more toilet paper and dabbed my face. Sighing I gave up and let the tears spill over.

Michael's POV

I walked back into the building. Everyone was either waiting for cake or sitting and eating it. I couldn't see Katelynn anywhere so I started walking to the bathrooms. As I neared the entrance I heard the muffled sound of sniffles.

"Katelynn?" I asked through the door.

"Yes?" she sniffled softly. I didn't care that I obviously wasn't female, or that people might see. I barged into the girl's bathroom. There in the third stall was Katelynn crying her chocolate eyes out. The door was opened and exposed her weeping self. Her eyeliner and mascara were running and she had a pink smudge on her cheek. On her wrist was a large smudge from her lip gloss.

"Katelynn?" I asked again. The Katelynn I had meet a few days ago, was brave, strong, and didn't show emotions. The girl in a pink dress, wearing makeup, crying- this was not my Katelynn. My Katelynn was someone I was familiar with. Someone I trusted. Seeing here like this…truly shocked me.

"Who else? A giant talking pop tart?" she snapped, tears streaming down her pale face. She wiped off her cheeks again but the flow of tears ceased to stop. I walked into the stall and sat sideways by her feet. She had kicked off her high-heels, they were hanging off the door hook. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked patting her knee. She wouldn't meet my eyes.

"Go away I don't want anyone to see me like this- let alone you" she muttered.

"C'mon Katelynn, I have a dry shoulder to cry on" I offered. She looked up at me, her eyes full of pure sorrow.

"It's Brittnee" was all she said.

"Do she do something?"

"No, she did nothing"

"Then why are you crying?" I asked kneeling in front of her.

"Because she's leaving and I'm just gonna miss her" she said tackling me into a giant bear hug. I fell back against the wall and almost hit my head which made her giggle. I was now sitting, with my legs stretched out underneath the other stall. My back was to the wall and my head leaning against. Katelynn was next to me curled against my side, crying, I just sat there and hugged her, not really saying anything. After a few minutes she lifted her head up and looked at me through her side bangs.

"Run out of tears?" I asked sympathetically. She shook her head a laid it back down on my shoulder.

"You do realize you're in the girl's bathroom right?" she muttered into my shoulder. I nodded.

"I'm aware of that" I said squeezing her shoulder. She sighed.

"I'm sorry, it's just Brittnee's like my older sister and I'm really gonna miss her, we leave to go back to California tomorrow" she sobbed. I went rigid under her arms.

"Tomorrow?" I questioned. She nodded. I felt the blood rush out of my face. "So soon?"

"Yea, I don't wanna leave either" she whispered. I sighed. She wasn't going to California, she was coming with me to New York. If she only she knew that. I stood and lifted her to her feet, she grabbed her high-heels. We walked over to the mirror. I leaned against the sink as she cleaned up. When she finished she grabbed my hand and dragged me to the emergency exit. We walked away from the building to a small cliff. Down hundreds of feet was the Colorado river.

"Katelynn why are we way out here?" I asked standing a few feet behind her, away from the ledge. She sighed as if she hadn't heard my question.

"I went canoeing with Mia down there, with a bunch of other girls and their moms. I had a lot of fun. I'm really gonna miss this place." she said turning to face me. She closed the space between us and gave me a giant hug. Her hair was brushing against my neck as she laid her head down. Small sobs escaped from her lips. "I'm…sorry-"

"No Katelynn, it's fine really. Like I said I have a dry shoulder to cry on. Although after this, I'm afraid I'll be a little wet" I smirked. She laughed into my shoulder. She pulled back to smile at me. Then the back door opened. She released me and dropped her high-heels in the gravel. I turned around. Brittnee was walking towards us with her veil in her hands.

"I gotta go now" she said frowning. Katelynn nodded and looked away. Somehow I knew she was crying again. Brittnee brushed my shoulder and gave me a sympathetic look before rushing to Katelynn. Brittnee held her weeping cousin so tightly it looked like it hurt and vice versa.

"I might ruin your dress" Katelynn sobbed. Brittnee shrugged.

"Oh well" she said tears streaming down her face. After a few minutes the groom came out and stood next to me.

"How long have they been like that?" he asked.

"Five minutes" I muttered swallowing the lump in my throat. He sighed and went over to tap on their shoulders.

"I'm really sorry baby, but we'll miss the flight" he said frowning. Brittnee nodded and stepped away from Katelynn. Then he turned to Katelynn and engulfed her in a giant hug. "Bye Katie, you and Max be good"

"We'll…try" she managed to get out without choking. Brittnee gave her one little quick hug.

"I'm gonna miss you a lot" Brittnee muttered. Katelynn nodded.

"You too" Katelynn said frowning. Then Brittnee and the groom turned and slowly made progress back to the building. When I looked back at Katelynn she was facing the canyon again with her eyes closed. She was taking deep breaths to steady herself. I walked up next to her.

"Are you ok Katelynn?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder. She nodded once.

"I'm…yea I'm ok, I just…I should've worn waterproof makeup" She slumped down and sat in a pile of pink dress. I looked back up at the darkening sky.

"It getting dark out, you still up for tonight?" I asked shifting my weight to my right hoof. She nodded.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" she said smiling a half smile. I nodded but the tone of her voice sounded like she wouldn't be there. I sat down next to her.

"Katelynn-" I started. She lifted her hand up silencing me.

"I may drown in a ocean of tears, but Michael, you are my rescue boat" she said opening her eyes. I smiled.

"I'll get to you as fast as I can" I muttered.

"Thanks"

"Do you like swimming?"

"I love it, you?"

"Not really" I shook my head. Her mouth made a perfect 'O' for a second.

"Can I have your number, you know just to call you" she shrugged. I nodded and fumbled for the small card in my pocket. I handed it to her. She squinted at the card for a minute before blushing tomato red.

"You ok?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I uh…can't really read it" she grinned sheepishly.

"Why not?" I asked, although I already knew.

"I'm dyslexic" she muttered biting her lip. I smiled.

"Oh well maybe Sam or Max can read it to you" I asked, waiting for the answer I was looking for. She blushed again.

"They're dyslexic too" she frowned. Jackpot, four half-bloods, four. If I got them to camp safely Grover would be so proud of me.

"Oh" was all I said, hiding my excitement.

"Katelynn, time to go" Max called. We stood and walked to the back to the building. Katelynn and her family said their good byes and we walked to the truck, even Max.

"My mom told me to come with you guys" he said, even though you could tell he didn't like saying mom. On the ride back over we sat in the back again with Max. Katelynn kept her eyes closed as the moon rose into the now dark blue sky. Katelynn's step-mom parked and we all hoped out. Violet was asleep in Mr. Rhodes arms, Katelynn looked just as tired. As her family walked towards the resort she pulled me aside.

"Eleven-thirty remember" she said with a stern look in her eyes. I nodded. She gave me one last hug before turning and walking in the direction of her family. As soon as they were all inside, Katelynn and Max being last, I started walking to our ledge. I looked at my watch. It was ten- thirty. So I had an hour to go. I sat at the ledge and just looked up at the stars. She said I was her rescue boat.

* * *

READ ME!

Ok so there wass that chapie! Anyway I'll update ASAP. But first i'd like to thank everyone who reads my stories, you guys rock! BTW I'm not sure how long I can continue the story without knowing who Katelynn's mom is. There is a poll on my profile and I really need your help! If you have a different idea then the poll's options PM me but yea, bye for now!


	8. The life I've always known

When in the hotel room, I bolted for the bathroom and cleaned the makeup and crap off my face. Then I went into the separate bedroom and changed into skinny jeans, and my favorite purple long sleeve shirt and some socks. I slid into the kitchen and stepped into my hiking boots. Mia, my dad and Sam were all sitting at the table. Max was watching TV and Violet had crashed on the pull out couch.

"Where are you going?" my dad demanded.

"Out" I paused to put my snowboarding jacket on. "to meet Michael"

"It's almost eleven-thirty" Mia shook her head.

"Which means I'll be late, come on, I won't be gone long, I promise" I was waiting by the door now. Mia was shaking her head, while my dad just stared blankly at the ground.

"No your-" Mia started.

"Go ahead" my dad cut her off. She stared at him incredulously. I had a feeling they'd be in a fight before I closed the door. I grabbed the room key from the side table and shut the door. The elevator dinged down the hall so I bolted and barely made it. When the doors opened at the lobby I ran as fast as I could, out the door, and to our ledge. He was waiting of course. Just casually laying there.

"Michael" I called. He sat up, looked at me and waved. I sat down next to him.

"Hi Katelynn" he smiled.

"Do you know what time it is?" I asked leaning back on my hands. I felt the rocks and sand particles embed themselves into my palms. Michael looked at his watch.

"Almost midnight"

"Good " I mused, focusing on the tree. A few more minutes and the moon would shine directly on it. Michael sighed.

"Katelynn, I need to ask you something that you would never do" Michael said. I looked at him.

"Ok, what?" I looked back at the tree.

"Well, I need you to convince you and your brothers to come with me back to New York" Michael held in a breath. I looked over at him.

"What?" I demanded.

"It's a long story but your either a demi-god or a demi-titan."

"Demi- wha?"

"I know your mom, she's alive and she's either a goddess or a titan"

"Are you serious" I screeched.

"Dead" he groaned, putting his head in his hands.

"You want me, and my brothers, to go with you to New York, because you think that my mom is a goddess or a Titan?" I squeaked.

"Um, yes"

"What kind of person are you to think that you can just whisk me and my siblings off to- what?"

"I'm a satyr" he mumbled.

"A what?" I asked leaning closer.

"A satyr" he groaned.

"I have no idea what that is" I stared at him.

"I'm half goat"

"Your what!" I screamed.

"Half…goat" he said slowly.

"Ah" I turned back to look at the tree.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"No" I shook my head. Michael sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but," Michael pulled his leg up and took off his shoe. For a moment I was frozen. Instead of a foot…there was a cloven hoof.

"Oh my God! OH MY GOD!" I shouted. " I'M GOING CRAZY"

"Katelynn quiet down" Michael glanced around.

"H…how…I…uh…I…whaa?" I stared at his hoof for a moment.

"Oh you hate me now" he whispered and made a weird goat noise.

"Can I poke it?" I stared at the hoof.

"Whatever" he moaned. I started to poke it but panicked. Then finally I just let the tip of my finger graze the surface of the hoof.

"Oh my God, it's real"

"Did you think I was lying?" he looked at me with his wide eyes.

"I…I'm…oh Michael, I'm sorry I should've believed you" I tackled him into a hug. He pulled me back with a look of confusion.

"You mean your not disgusted with me?" he looked purely confused and shocked. I giggled.

"No, why would I be?" I smiled

"I'm half goat" he raised his eyebrows.

"So" I shrugged. He stared at me. "Michael, I try not to be a judgmental person. So, your half goat, that actually sounds cool. I may not believe you about the whole demi-god, demi-titan thing but I do believe you're a satyr' I smiled at him.

"Trust me Katelynn you're a demi-god or demi-titan" he nodded. I glanced back at the tree, so did Michael. The moon was shining straight down on the twisted branches. The tree looked like a scene from a old movie, you know the ones that are all black and white. I smiled faintly at it's simple, but pure beauty.

"I told you so" I nudged his shoulder.

"It is beautiful" he smiled at me.

"Yes"

"Huh?"

"I'll go with you to New York. Max will be easy to convince because we go everywhere with each other, and Sam takes his big brother role a little to far, he'll follow us" I bit my lip.

"You're really coming with me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Friends do anything and most everything for friends. It may seem crazy but I guess I could use a little adventure in my life" I shrugged.

"You should go pack"

"Walk me to the hotel?" I nudged his shoulder again.

"Ok" we both got up and walked to the hotel.

"Wait here" I said in the lobby. Michael sat in a chair as I went to my room. At the door I started panicking a little. Finally I opened the door. My dad was at the table with a shot glass and a bottle of scotch. Sam and Max were on the couch watching a movie. I went to the room and packed my suitcase. Quietly I carried it to the door.

"What are you doing?" Max hissed as he walked up to me.

"Leaving. I'm going to New York" I looked at him.

"Why?"

"It's kinda a long story, but will you come with me please?" I smiled sheepishly.

"Katie, how could you ask me that?" Max looked shocked. I got down on my knees and grabbed his hands.

"Please Maxie, please. I really want you to come with, please!" I begged. For a moment he wouldn't meet my eyes but then he looked back at me.

"Your lucky I love you sis" he said letting go of my hands and going to get his suitcase from the room. Sam got up and came to me.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Going to New York with Michael" I shrugged.

"Absolutely not!" he said shocked.

"Then come with us" I shrugged again.

"Why? Why are you leaving?"

"Cuz, I hate it here"

"That's a lie and you know it!"

"Whatever Sam! What are you going to do about it huh? You've never down anything before but scare away my guy friends and live on that stupid farm" I looked up at him with my arms crossed. "You always run away Sam! You hate it too and YOU know it! Well now its my turn to run away and you can't stop me. You can either stay or come with, it's up to you" I impressed myself with my little speech.

"You're crazy" Sam said turning around and going back to the couch. I shrugged. Max was taking forever.

"Kat" my dad called in a hoarse voice.

"Yes?' I said sitting across from him. He looked up at me smiling.

"You look so much like you mother" he smiled sadly. I blushed.

"Do you have any pictures of her?" I folded my hands down on the table. He shook his head.

"Promise me something Kat, call me when you get there"

"Where daddy?" I was surprised. He stopped smiling and looked at me with his wise eyes.

"You'll know when you get there" he smiled again. I nodded.

"Thanks daddy" I got up and hugged him. He stood and hugged me back.

"Night Kat"

"Night daddy, I…I love you"

"I love you two Katelynn" he shut the bedroom door. Max came out a little later.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded.

"I hope so" I left the room key on the table. Max grabbed my suitcase as I opened the door silently saying good bye to the life I've always known.

* * *

I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! I've been so busy with school and things. I'll try to update sooner but I'm not making any promises


	9. Weird is our middle name

Most people my age wouldn't run away. It was more of a rebelling teenager thing. I was thinking over my decision as Max handed me my suitcase. It was for the best, it had to be.

"Why did I agree to this?" Max asked himself. I ignored him. We were in the lobby now, walking to Michael. Suddenly the elevator dinged and I turned around to see Sam and Scout walking out.

"Sam?" I asked, bewildered. Sam nodded.

"I couldn't let my baby sister go across the united states without me, and her dog" he shrugged.

"Thank you" I whispered. He nodded again.

"Ready to go?" Michael walked up to us holding a bag. Trent was sitting on a chair with his own bag. I look at all of their faces, my brothers included.

"Yeah" I whispered, "I am"

"Ok, come on" Michael turned around and started walking. The three of us, plus Trent, followed him out the door. About five minutes in to the walk my legs started getting tired.

"Sammy" I said in a little voice.

"No" he said immediately.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

"Fine what?"

"Can I have a piggyback ride? Pretty please!"

"No way!"

"I hate you"

"I hate you too, sis"

"No fighting" Max shouted.

"Quiet down guys! Most people aren't awake at twelve thirty at night!" Michael hissed.

"Rowr" I said.

"No cat noises! I hate cats!" Trent shouted.

"Why?" I asked.

"Long story" he muttered.

"Usually when people say 'long story' it just means they don't want to tell it" I shrugged.

"Ok your right" Trent admitted. I smirked. Max and Sam started a heated discussion on football so I quickened my pace to match Trent's. Michael was on his left so I took up his right.

"Where are you from?" I asked as I approached him.

"Colorado"

"Who did you live with?"

"My dad" he shrugged. I smiled, we could relate.

"Do you know who your mom is?"

"Iris"

"Who?"

"Goddess of the rainbow" he smiled at me. I smiled back.

"That's pretty cool"

"She's also a messenger for gods, kinda like Hermes but it's not her real job" He shrugged.

"So the gods are really alive?" I bit my lip.

"Yup, and your one of their the kids" Trent smiled. I gulped. I still wasn't sure but I was getting closer to believing them.

"So, Michael, who do you think my mom is" I glanced at him with expectant eyes. His mouth was in a tight line.

"Can't say"

"Why?" I pouted.

"Promised your dad. She's going to claim all of you on your birthday" He shrugged. I scoffed.

"That's….that's…unfair!" I tried to keep my voice down.

"Has anyone ever told you-"

"Yes" I interrupted Michael. He quieted down.

"Well, let's see today is June 30th, when is your birthday?" Trent flashed a grin at me. I blushed.

"July 6th , so it's a week away" I just realized that my birthday wasn't that far away.

"Really? Mine's July 7th" Trent said glancing down at me. He had to be about a head taller.

"How old will you be?" I asked trying to hide my curiosity.

"Thirteen"

"Me too" I smirked.

"Yeah but your short so you look twelve from behind" he nudged my shoulder. I scoffed and plowed into him. He fell over and grabbed my wrist, taking me with. We ended up sprawled out on the ground laughing. Michael helped Trent up while Sam and Max laughed. I rolled my eyes. Trent helped my up still chuckling.

"I have two brothers, I learned from the best." I slugged him in the arm as we started walking again. He rolled his eyes.

"I grew up with four step-brothers. Other than you tackling me, you like more like a fragile pixie"

"Want me to tackle you again" I started using his arm as a punching bag.

"No, and can you stop? My arm is going numb" He poked his arm but winced. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah I guess"

"Oh you guess?"

"Mmm Hmm, I guess" I shoved him to the side. From the back my brothers sang loudly.

"Katelynn and What's-his-face sittin' a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G-"

"Shut up" I glared at them.

"First comes love-"

"I mean it"

"Then comes marriage-"

"I'd shut up if I were you"

"Then comes What's-his-face with a- whoa Katelynn, stop!" Max yelled as I tackled him to the ground. Sam, who was too busy laughing, didn't notice when I grabbed his leg and pulled him to the ground. The three of us wrestled for a bit until Max got me in a headlock and I had Sam's leg behind his head, while Sam was laying over Max's stomach.

"You guys seem like a very peaceful and loving family" Trent said with a smirk. I glanced at my brothers.

"Yup" The three of us said in unison. Michael trotted up.

"We have to go, so can you guys get up" he said impatiently.

"When Max lets go of me I'll let go of Sam" I said, tightening my grip on Sam's leg.

"No way! You first"

"No! You!"

"Your crazy!"

"Ditto!"

"Guys!" Sam panted. "Let go at the same time." I looked at Max and shrugged.

"1..." I started.

"2..." he muttered.

"3" we said together. Max released me, I released Sam, and Sam rolled off of Max.

"Anyone have water?" Sam asked rubbing his leg.

"You can always drink your pee" Max shrugged. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Mmm, I love me some urine" he said, his voice drowning in sarcasm.

"And weird" Trent concluded. "Your family is definitely weird"


End file.
